Present Meets Past
by Ability King KK
Summary: In the dream world, Will meets up with someone from his past.  Someone he had hoped never to see again.  Does Will have what it takes to push this person away?


**This might be a little darker than what I'm used to writing, but hopefully not too dark.**

**-:-**

The world was surrounded by darkness and Will had no idea why. The only thing he could see was the pathway he was currently on.

"Normally my dreams contain sand, sun, and a multitude of bikini clad girls. So why is it currently like this?" questioned the masked man. "I guess I'll just have to follow the path and find out."

Will made his way up the path, hoping he'd find the answers he sought. Hour later, Will was still walking and was about to drop.

"How long is this path? It just goes on forever!"

It was then that Will noticed something in the distance. With a boost of energy, the Masked Magic Esper ran the rest of the way. When he arrived, he noticed that it was a huge circus tent.

"Well this is different."

Will walked inside to find that it was completely empty. Going further in, the lights went out, leaving everything in darkness. A spotlight then turned on above Will.

"What the hell is going on?"

"So you finally arrived. About time. Now we can get down to business," said a voice from the darkness.

Another spotlight turned on, this time above a man who was sitting in a throne a few meters in front of Will. What surprised Will was who the man was.

"No way…"

The man was dressed in red dress pants, a black dress jacket with red cuffs over a white dress shirt, white gloves, and a red necktie. What surprised Will though was the man's purple hair and red mask over his eyes.

Will shakily pointed at the man. "Y-You're me!"

The other Will sneered at the magician. "Correction! I was you! I was you when you were known as the Killer Clown!"

"But how are you here? I thought I locked you away along with the rest of that portion of my past!" shouted Will.

"Stupid boy. We are the same person, so you trying to lock me away is pointless," laughed Killer. He then sneered at Will again. "We have things to discuss."

"I'm not letting you take over if that's what you want," growled Will.

"We'll see about that. One thing I want to know is why you gave up the life we had in Mask of Ice?"

Will glared from behind his mask. "We're the same person, as you said, so you should know the answer."

"Ah yes, your bleeding heart. You had a job to do and didn't do it because of the target's little sister."

"I was not going to take that little girl's brother away from her! Doing that would turn me into a monster!" yelled Will.

Killer let out a roar. "Fool! We are Killer Clown! It was our job to kill whoever the master told us to!"

"The keyword being **was**. Mask of Ice is dead and I never looked back."

"If you never looked back, why do you still work with the Dark Seductress?" questioned Killer with an evil grin.

Will stiffened at that question. When he worked for Mask of Ice, one of the other members was the Dark Seductress, or, as she's better known as, Karen of the Elite Four. Her skills were to seduce her targets to get information from them and once she got that information, she went for a silent kill.

"…She's just my co-worker in the Pokémon League. Lance decided to give her a chance like he did with me," explained Will.

Killer shook his head in disappointment. "So she's still in your life and yet you don't claim her as your own like she wanted all those years ago."

"Time changes people. She's into bad boys, which I was back then, but I'm not one anymore. She'll find someone who'll make her happy. Besides, I already have someone in my life and I wouldn't give her up for anything," said Will with conviction.

Killer let out a maniacal laugh. "You need to get your head out of the clouds! Look, boy, one of these days I'll take over and you can bet the kind of fun I'll have."

"Don't think that will happen, now or ever. I'll make sure of it."

Will turned to leave, but right before he left, he snapped his fingers. Killer looked confused, wondering why Will did that, and it wasn't until it was too late that he found out. Out of the ground and from above, chains flew towards Killer and secured his arms and legs, trapping him where he stood.

"What is the meaning of this?" roared Killer.

"I said you'd never take over. I'm just giving a little reassurance," said Will, giving off his signature grin.

"Damn you!"

Will laughed at his dark side's misfortune. Not having to worry about Killer for a while, Will vanished from the dream world, looking forward to have some peace in reality.

**FIN**

**-:-**

**The idea of Will meeting his "dark side" came to me earlier in the day and it wasn't until I had a conversation with a friend on a forum I frequent that I decided to write it out before I forgot it.**

**Anyway, for those who don't know, good Will's appearance would be his HGSS version, while evil Will, or Killer Clown, has his GSC appearance. This is mainly because Will in GSC looks cold and calculating, while in HGSS looks happy and carefree.**

**Now I know there's a lot of Will x Karen shippers out there, and there's nothing wrong with it, but I had to point out that Karen does like bad boy types and Will is far from being a bad boy, which is why I put that bit in. As for Karen being the "Dark Seductress", considering what she wears in GSC, I could see that as a possibility if Mask of Ice was in **_**Pokémon**_** and if the series was a little more mature.**


End file.
